


A long...long Journey Ahead of Us: Ad Astra Per Aspera

by MayaLovesMarvel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Journey, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is an Avenger, Play with me if you want hoe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaLovesMarvel/pseuds/MayaLovesMarvel
Summary: A virus. A family once torn apart, now back together. Sometimes it feels as if life tosses you a win to act as a cushion right before it pushes you off a cliff and onto jagged rocks. The team, despite their fallout in Siberia a few years back, kept in correspondence after Thor messaged them about a potential threat, someone with a similar Philosophy to The Great Grape Titan. After the threat manifests itself in a form nobody was prepared for, the extended team has to come together again and contain the threat in all of its forms.
Relationships: Black Widow/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Thor & Guardians Of The Galaxy Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. ad astra per aspera

**Author's Note:**

> I reject canon like my body rejects dairy.

"Daddy why can't I come with you and Petey?"

Morgan guarded the door with all the life that was in her, hoping her father would stop for just one minute and listen to her pleas!

Peter had already made it outside, slipping past the princess while she was busy presenting her initial argument to Tony, "you can't even fit in the small spaces anymore! and you made mommy a suit, when do I get one?"

Peter had been listening from his room next door, managing to slip past when Tony paused to console his worked-up daughter.

"I know I gave mommy a suit, but she's scarier honey. And you can't even drive yet

"Petey can't drive though! You said he nearly killed you last week. What gives..."

"You got me there...but my verdict still stands buttercup. Besides," Tony crouched down to the little ones' eye level, moving the hair out of her face, "I need you here to protect Gerald and Mommy...and Gerald from mommy..."

Morgan giggled at the thought, but quickly tried to toughen-up her face as her father got onto one knee.

"If Gerald gets into Mommy's garden again, I'm not sure he's gonna get out"

She said nothing, continuing to follow him as he urgently packed up his things. Her shoulders sagged as they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, obviously bothered by her father and brother's departure. She stood in front of the door in a last-ditch effort to keep him from leaving the house.

________________________

Peter sat in the driver's seat, reveling in the warmth. From the driveway-if you call this concrete football field a driveway- Peter watched as Morgan tried to bully Mr. Stark into letting her come along, and the tears that followed once he was walking out of the house.

Of course they were his tears, but tears all the same.

Tony got into the passenger's side, sneaking a tearful wipe as he situated himself. "Tissues are in the glove compartment, Tony"

"So I'm Tony now"

"Grandpa works too."

"Oh kid you better step on it before I squish you like the bug you are" Tony threatened with all the sincerity in the world in his eyes. But, there was also love there.

"The threats aren't as scary while you're fixing my hair mom" He paused, _obviously because I’ve just said the worst thing ever. Think surprised Pikachu face, for Tony’s exact look._

“...for the sake...of preserving my sanity and the already low number of fucks I give I’m going to ignore that and consult with the nearest sane person; are there any mirrors nearby?”

“The hair flip didn’t help your case at all but other than that, that was a good one”

“Thanks kid, I worked on it for like 4 hours yesterday”

They spent the next hour and a half talking about a little bit of everything, physics, school, Germany, future goals... everything but the issue at hand. They skirted around the sole reason the two went on this little trip, which was to gauge the state of society and stock up for what’s coming. But they couldn’t ignore it for long. Peter’s mouth fell agape as he tried to focus on the road in front of him.

“T-Tony...was that-”

“Yeah kid. Just try to focus, I’ll take over if you need me to”

Tony averted his eyes upon seeing what had to have been the fifth or sixth body on the side of the road. The rain rolling down his window masked the horror as much as it could, but the grayness of the outside world just made everything creepy.

Thunder cracked through the sky like a bullet causing the both of them to jump.

Tony spoke up, knowing the kid was becoming more and more uneasy, “Take this exit right here, kid. You can run in and get something to eat and I’ll take over for the rest of the way”.

Peter didn’t bother protesting; he could pretend not to see all of the bodies littered throughout their journey, but the memories flooded his mind all the same. He shook it off as much as he could, taking the exit Tony’d spotted and deciding the mini-mart would be the most convenient shop to get in and out of.

Peter closed his eyes as he began to back into a spot. Tony caught wind, spooked no doubt. “Uh, kid what the hell are you doing?”

“Driving like a pro.”

“Pros can see, kid”

With the car parallel parked, Pete could finally (rightfully) gloat, giving a little victory dance as Tony’s face gained color, and his fingers released the poor, dented dashboard. He slowly turned to face Peter, not even knowing how to approach this situation, but he was all smiles.

“See, I'm an amazing driver.” Peter sounded excited, but the pleading undertones didn’t slip past Tony.

“Who said you weren’t”

“You! Morgan told me and I heard you when I snuck past you while Morgan was whining. You forget. Super hearing.” He gestured to his ears, face flickering through sad, disgusted and intrigued. The kid shuddered, shrugging off some of the things he’s heard from his and May’s apartment, alone.

Tony began to say something dismissive, but thought better of himself. He knew Pete needed reassurance, May was the only other adult who’s really looking after him; he needed to know someone cared for him besides the woman who is in all ways sans blood, his mother. “Sorry kid. You did good.”

The two shared a sincere moment, then promptly brushed it off because feelings. They had to get to action.

“Okay listen kid, you have exactly one job. Use that super immunity of yours to run in and grab a few things. You ready kid, like forreal. You have to be fast and careful-”

“Listen, I’m not gonna put you or Morgan or Pepper at risk”

“Not just us under-roo’s, you too. Y-”

Peter’s mouth fell agape, followed by his interruption, “I can’t even get sick-"

“You’re only 100% immune to human and man-made diseases. We’ve never considered extraterrestrial…."

The good thing for Peter is that this Spider wills his injuries to mend themselves quickly and evidently, his freaky mutated cells reject viruses quicker than MJ rejected Brad’s advances. Fucking loser. But hold up, Peter thought to himself as he was preparing to close the car door. He’d only just processed that last part, when the door followed him instead. “Extraterrestrial?!”, he exclaimed, leaning into an equally wild eyed Tony.

“You think I’d bother the entire team this early in the morning over some bullshit in the middle of a pandemic like this?”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Tony thought better of his decision and continued to defend his point, “....wanting pancakes is okay”

“Yes it is, but you setting the gotdamn oven on fire is not. Neither is you telling Steve and Bucky that there was an emergency and that you needed them immediately.”

"But it was an emergency. My blood sugar can't get too low because my metabolism is freaky fast, I gotta eat."

"I was literally sitting on the couch across from you."

"...your pancakes suck okay. I didn't wanna say it, but they taste too flat. Even May's are better" He shrugged using the excuse of the road to avoid eye contact from Tony who was simultaneously offended and amused.

Tony chuckled in spite of the blasphemy spewing from the kids' mouth. He did his best to keep the tension to a minimum. Things were escalating at a rate he wasn’t prepared for; Fury contacted him a month back concerning something big that could be a global, possibly even galaxy-wide threat. Initially, the possibility of a bioterrorist attack was the furthest thing from his mind, but this is unlike anything he’s seen before. The rapid mutation, the extreme...random, foreign symptoms, the almost zombification of whoever contracts the disease is...well, alien. It’s foreign. It’s weird, and he can’t wrap his head around it. _I hate even admitting that._ But…if this is an Alien Bioterrorist attack, then Peter may be at risk.

Sure, the entire family was employing proper distancing; Tony chose to build the cottage so far away from the city and from the public eye so that Morgan could have a semi-normal upbringing (not even possible with Tony Stark as your father babes). Now Pepper could have her garden, and Peter a place to go when May was wrapped up with work or when he wanted to take a break from bleeding out trying to save all of New York-God bless that woman for her strength. He has a heart attack every time Pete comes in with a trail of blood following him.

But, since he’d grown up in the public eye; every mistake was a headline, every woman he spent the night with was sure to be photographed on her way out, his name as always in the headlines, face always in the news. _What can I say, the Stark men were known for their overt boldness and womanizing tendencies_. But Morgan and Peter deserved better. His kids should be able to fall down, and not be publicly shamed or humiliated. Plus, it would be unethical to house a boatload of farm-animals in a high-rise in Manhattan.

Peter still sat opposite of him, still, waiting for reassurance. Sometimes it’s so easy to forget that Peter’s still just a kid, you know with him moonlighting as Spider-Man and all. He’s so hellbent on saving the world, and he carries the weight of it on his shoulders. Even without the suit, he’s a hero. But Tony didn’t want to lose his kid because he was out doing what no one else would.

_______________________________________________

_And perhaps Peter would be fine with the truth, but I don’t want to kill the kids’ hope._

Peter practically drove a hole into the floor with the intensity of his leg bouncing-the kid was nervous. _I’m totally freaking him out._

“Pete, I won’t let anything happen to you. But you have to listen to me. And trust me”, Tony’s hand met Peter and he gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll be quick okay” Peter said, exiting the car.

Tony reached into his pocket, handing over his card, “Don’t be stingy. Get what you need. And don’t forget disinfectant. Grab a few--but make sure there’s enough for other people. And I kinda ate all of Morgan’s fruit snacks” He rattled off while simply sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Anything else?” Peter asked outrageously.

“Ooh a hot pickle.” The door slammed as Peter rolled his eyes. His smile couldn’t be missed, even as he moved with superhuman speed.

___________________________

Peter came back outside holding a few boxes of fruit snacks, 4 bags of popcorn (Kettle and White Cheddar of course), a slice of pizza, and 2 pre-made sandwiches. Tony had thought he’d forgotten about the disinfectant, till he glanced down at his pockets and saw that he’d tied the rest bags around a few of his belt loops. He chuckled to himself as he watched Peter try to walk normally with his pants being ever so slightly assaulted by these bags.

He yelled at Friday to open the door, all but throwing the food into the car. He held on tight to that pizza, however. Sitting in the passenger seat, he ripped the bags from his loop, not bothering to just untie them. He lifted the lid from his ready-to-go pizza, inhaling the savory aroma with a calmed drop of his shoulders. Rubbing his hands together (like birdman), he was ready to dig in “It’s pizza time”

“Yeah, it’ll be grounded time if you get pizza oil in my carpets.” He used the back as some sort of pseudo plate, while Tony began asking a million questions.

“Was there anybody in there? Were they wearing masks, or at least staying the hell away from you? What about the cashi-”

“Mr. Stark, please just choose a question to start at. Just one. Uno. At a time.” He said in between bites.

“Did anyone _look_ sick?”

Pete had moved on to the second half of the first sandwich before Tony could even get the entire sentence out, “No. The cashier was behind a huge sheet of glass. Plus, I don’t think he gets much business, so there were only like two other people in there. And I left him a tip”

“They tip in convenience stores now?”

He used his sleeve to wipe his face, narrowly dodging Tony’s fingers which were trying to get the remnants of what he’d missed, “No, but he started talking to me while I was shopping and I felt bad Mr. Stark, he has four little girls. And their mom is sick, so he’s the only one who can work right now.”

That kid’s too good for the world. Tony couldn’t erase the proud smile from his face if he tried. “How did you tip him kid?”

“The “internship” money you’ve been giving me, I just gave him all the cash that was on me. He was so happy that he gave me that pizza”, Peter relaxed in his seat, happy that he could at least do something small to help someone today. Especially since Spiderman has been on a guardian enforced break. Something about a major concussion mixed with a global pandemic rubbed May and Tony the wrong way...

Regardless, Pete knocked all of the snacks back before they even made it into the city, leaving Tony (almost) shocked and very much impressed.

____________________________________

A few hours later, the two parked outside of the Avengers’ tower, gathering their things and themselves. Tony turned the air off (Peter still had the suit on under his clothes) while asking Friday to tint the windows, “Mask on Pete, can’t have Peter Parker walk in and only Spiderman fly out,” Tony paused, considering something for a moment, “And pull your hoodie on too”.

They walked through the lobby unbothered for the most part. A few curious eyes fazed upon them, but none dared to approach. With the sheer size of the lobby, he shouldn’t be shocked, but it was their fearful side-glances that made his heart pick up the pace.

Simultaneously, they called for Friday to open the elevator. “Fri, take us to the penthouse”. He swatted Peter’s hand, preventing it from touching his eye. “Sorry, force of habit. There are openings in the mask. It’s designed to be intuitive to your touch or has a ventilation system that filters out something like when you sneeze because you get all snotty.” He couldn't take any chances, asking Friday to "full body sanitize". His deep-rooted hatred of people touching him and germs wound up paying off in ways he never imagined or wished for.

Soon as the elevator made it beyond the “public” floors, Peter retracted his mask. “We should be the first ones here, so that’ll give you enough time to get yourself together”

They stepped out of the elevator and Tony was clearly taken aback. The team had already made themselves at home, some napping, one cooking and someone clearly in the vents (Clint I’m looking at you).

In all truthfulness, he wasn’t mentally prepared for this much activity so soon, he anticipated at least 2 to 3 hours of downtime he and Pete could’ve had to wind-down before all of the business had to be handled. Plus, he wanted to spend a bit more time with Peter before everything undoubtedly went to shit.

Although Tony undoubtedly appeared as inconvenienced as he felt, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was happy to see his team. Even in spite of the dire situation occurring, they were joyful to see one another.

“Long time, no see Stark”, Steve said as he came in for a hug. Tony always pretended to hate human touch, but it was just a front. It was what he had to tell himself when Howard would deny him of the simple comforts a parent is supposed to provide, but it also tends to be an occupational hazard.

_Can’t tell you how many people have tried to kill me or rob me whilst hugging me. It’d make any man paranoid._

Nat emerged from the shadows, silky smile melting right through Peters’ heart, “Little Spider. It’s been too long, what, you’ve been wrapped up or something?” Peter didn’t bother to set his bags down gently, instead opting to run full force at Natasha (who was already in a poised-defensive position). Upon the removal of his person from hers, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the couch.

“What gives, I thought you had a Spidey-Sense or something weird like that” Nat said smirking at the boy who was starfished on the very large, probably-more-expensive-than-your-apartment Couch.

He sat up, replying, “It only works if I sense a threat. And for some reason I like you” Peter returned the Red-head’s smirk, taking note of her posture which still screamed ‘try me bitch I’ll take you with my hands blindfolded’.

The rest of the team shared their hugs and greetings, prolonging and almost completely avoiding the conversation that had to take place. One that would inevitably alter the mood for the foreseeable future. For now, they enjoyed one another. They had to cherish the family they have while they still have it, cause they’ve been some of the lucky ones.

______________________

The rain poured down as Tony sat draped in a velvety blanket. He'd already had the kid help him bring some wood into his room, to supplant the fire place. His warm beverage sat in his palms, Tony sipping it slowly as to savor it.

His bedroom was cozy, he was in many ways comfy...but he lacked the homey feeling he was used to. Who would've thought, the self-proclaimed playboy would wind up preferring a more quiet, familial atmosphere. That he would long for the arms of the woman he loved, the slobbery kisses from his baby girl and the quality time spent with Pete. His kid.

He drew into himself for a while, so much so that his mind simply wandered. That is until a knock came softly on his door. Although not loud, he knew exactly who it was. "Come in, kid" he yelled over the silence.

"I, uh...couldn't really sleep" Peter stood near the door for a moment, taking note of Tony's position near the window. It was only the slightest bit weird, at least in his opinion. It's just, Tony's never idle. He's always moving, and building and whatnot.

"I can't either. Come sit" Tony opened the blanket, dramatically emphasizing the space he'd made for him to sit. He obliged of course, being kind of worried and very much tired.

There they sat in silence. "Mr. Stark-"

"Well that was exactly 30 seconds," Tony added with much endearment and more snark, "that's a new record!"

"Ha ha, don't expect me to help you sit up"

"I'm wounded." Tony obviously didn't believe him.

"Okay I'm being serious. Why do we need the Avengers...to fight a virus? I mean, you said the threat of it being alien is only hypothetical. You meant that, right?"

Tony looked at him with an awfully heavy hesitation, but he was gonna find out anyway.

"Our best leading theory, is that it's a superbug…"

"Got that…" Peter drawled back.

"No. Not in a human sense, but, like a way higher level."

"Like space?" Peter questioned adamantly.

"...yep"

"Like...how much of it"

Tony seemed to be counting objects Peter sure couldn't see. "....uhmm all of it"

Peter was too stunned to say anything. His mouth gaped wider than a fish, words seemingly stuck in the back of his throat. There's May, MJ, and Ned and families all over the world and he was just a mutated teen titan in spandex. _What can I do?_

"We got a Cosmic Party" Tony interrupted his thoughts, pumping his hands with a fake enthusiasm.

This, is gonna be a long journey.


	2. Auribus Teneo Lupum

Peter was awoken to a myriad of footsteps just beyond the room he was in. Tony was still out for the count, and since the man had trouble sleeping anyway, the young spider decided to slip away to see what all of the commotion was about. 

He gently rolled away/uncoiled himself from the snoring man, having been strewn across one another for the better part of the night. Peter was practically radiating anxiety, fearful of the information he'd just been made privy towards. 

"I just feel so small and helpless. It's just like that night when Ben was killed, I can't do anything. I don't wanna feel like that again, Mr. Stark." 

"Kid, I'm not asking you to save the world. Certainly not by yourself. What we really need is that big brain of yours" Tony said, ruffling Peter's hair. Swatting Tony's hand away with a chorus of giggles from the both of them, "We're assembling an entire team...this is bigger than us, honestly. So we have to attack it from every angle-" 

"When you say the entire team...do you mean just the Avengers?" 

"Well, Fury is gonna lay the official plan out tomorrow, so I only know what he's...shared with us. But what I do know for sure, is that our team is one of a few teams coming together" 

"I guess...I'm still not understanding why or more importantly, what we're fighting" 

Tony hesitated for a moment. Everything he knew was simply a strong, viable theory. Whether there was one foreign-being up to this, or many. Whether there was a way to fix this or not….

"We're hoping the 'what' is a who. It'll be a hell of a lot easier to stop it...the virus once and for all" 

Peter shook off the memory, heading towards the minor commotion in the common area a few halls down. 

He could only hear a few pairs of feet, but he smelled a whole lot of food. Like enough to feed an army of Peter's and that's saying a lot. 

He spotted Steve at the stove, preparing said food, while Bucky kept him company from the stool directly across from Steve. He was munching on a piece of bacon, deeply focused on their discussion as he didnt notice when Peter sat directly beside him. 

"-not surprised. Fury always knows more than he's letting onto." 

Recognizing they might feel intruded upon if Peter continued to sit there in silence, he cleared his throat with dramatic emphasis. 

The super soldiers practically jumped out of their pants, crying out at the same time. 

"Shit" Steve nearly dropped the mix that he was holding, while Bucky gripped the seat to keep from falling off. 

"Where'd you come from?" Bucky asked cooly. 

"I've been here the whole time" Peter responded to the soldiers with great sarcasm.

The two stared in disbelief, "...do your spider powers make you quiet too?" Bucky asked, intrigued. 

Peter hesitated before responding because the answer was a definite yes, but he wasn't sure if they'd caught onto his sarcasm…"Yes I have the muscle mass of a feather" 

Bucky gave him an approving nod, "cool", and Steve seemed content enough to continue his cooking. He had a knack for cooking, and it gave him a sense of normalcy. It was something he could do when he was a poor, skinny kid in Brooklyn and something he could do now as the heralded Captain America in a world that's been turned upside down. 

"So...Steve? You making pancakes?" 

"You like pancakes? I never knew..." Steve smirked to himself, sliding Pete the weighty plate and fondly recalling the kids' antics. Truth be told, he had a soft spot for Peter, much like the rest of the team. His heart was in this "hero" thing for the right reasons, and people like that are hard to come by. 

Peter looked beside Steve, wasting no time to grab the plate full of these pancakes that are obviously filled with love. While practically inhaling the food before him, Natasha and a slightly disheveled Bruce staggered in. They took seats on either side of Peter and Bucky, eating their vastly smaller breakfasts, and engaging tiredly with one another. 

As Natasha and Steve finished off their plates, Peter noticed that Bruce had hardly touched his. The fidgeting was minimal, but with Peter’s super hearing, he could hear the man’s rapid-irregular heartbeat. His shoulders sagged, and his demeanor was withdrawn. Given that it’s just beyond 7:30 am, one could attribute his ‘tude to the early morning, but in knowing the good doctor, he could feel his unrest. 

Peter had his own worries, and it felt silly to even think he could quell the tension stirring about Dr. Banner, yet he still covertly made his way to Banners’ side, figuring he could find his footing in a conversation if he opened with a question from his physics homework. 

“Dr. Banner-”

A voice boomed from the direction of the air vent in the ceiling, reverberating throughout the kitchen and effectively diffusing all conversation at once. “Fury wants us in the conference room in 5!” 

“Minutes?” Natasha asked, already walking towards the elevators. Her relationship with Fury was extensive enough that she already knew the answer. The question was more of a formality for the remaining dorks who haven’t often been on the receiving end of one of Fury’s tirades. 

“Seconds, move out or face his fury!” Clint’s echoing voice was followed by chuckles which were gradually diminished upon him losing his balance.  
________________________

Fury stood before the team, gaze stern, but much softer than usual. He checked his watch, looking out of the wide windows which filled the room with a gray light. It was still raining, yet people were still in the streets crawling, and dropping to their deaths. 

Carol, The Guardians and Thor, stood beside him in holographic form. Peter Quill and Rocket were sitting at the forefront of the video feed, having been called while in The Milano. The rest of the Guardians were asleep, sans Gamora, who could be seen reading something towards the back of the ship. They’d left Xandar mere hours ago, exhausted from their extensive 

Carol was on a Skrull Spaceship, pausing her quest for information. She’d been instructed to gather information about the State of the Skrulls, Knowhere and a few Civilizations on the outskirts of space. Initially, Carol and Thor were going on these recon missions together, however, around 70% of Asgard fell ill, prompting Thor to stay and employ countering measures to protect his people. He didn’t expect to be plagued so soon, or for it to have overtaken so many people as fast as it did. 

They sat, staying as strong as they could, but appeared as somber as they felt. Fury had yet to start the meeting, giving the remainder of the team a chance to get settled because when the meeting starts, it’s starting. All of the grim realities, the gruesome deaths, the inconclusivity, it’s gotta be discussed thoroughly, but in a fashion that won’t completely discourage the team entirely. 

Fury’s list of people he trusts is small, and continues to decrease steadily, but this hodgepodge of a team is at the top. Someone out there had an agenda; someone has answers...but these idiots were in the exact same boat as him. 

Tony and Colonel Rhodes were the last to arrive. Tony took the seat next to Peter, sitting directly across from Rhodey, making it easier to communicate with one another. Peter looked around the room, excited to officially attend a meeting as an Avenger. Conflicted he sat, wanting to relish this moment but forget about why exactly they were all sitting across from one another. In a small gesture of comfort, Tony rolled his seat close enough to Peter that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. It was small, but it was enough.

Bruce was seated a few feet away from the lot of the team. Both Natasha and Peter would throw him subtle glances, occasionally checking in on the somber doctor. He mostly avoided their gaze, opting to read through a message on his phone. 

The air was thick, and the tension was heavy; it weighed them down with an unmatched force. The Avenger have fought aliens, gods, robots...you name it. But to fight something you can’t see nor determine where it’s coming from, is an entirely different monster. The nerves were through the roof and you don’t need a PhD to see that. 

Fury initiated the meeting, with Carol volunteering to share her findings first. 

“Things aren’t looking good on any of the planets I visited, but the ones who saw the most devastation were the Skrulls and the people of Knowhere. They’re seeing a 90% mortality rate. Nova Corps placed both planets under lock down, slowing the spread...but only by a hair.”

“I-uh, suppose I’m next,” Thor lifted himself from his slouched, knee-bouncing position. Animatedly, he delineated his own experience, “Many of my people have fallen victim to this virulent illness, prompting me to immediately quarantine the entire planet. There was no inkling of a forewarning whatsoever, as intergalactic travel was prohibited far before the illness should have reached Asgard. Funnily enough, Loki is nowhere to be found…,” Thor shifted in his seat with a clear discontentment, “He will be questioned soon enough. As for Asgard, our healing facilities are filled to capacity.” 

“Same.” Carol interjected. 

“Oh dear,” he replied somberly, “So far, out of the 70% infected, only 100 deaths have been reported, with many...many more expected in the upcoming days”, The Thunder God ended promptly, resigning himself to his seat with no further explanation. Most of the people around the table forget that in addition to being an Avenger (and Revenger/Guardian), Thor has an entire planet of people to protect and govern over. 

In his more than 1500 years, he’s never been burdened with anything like this. 

Tony spoke up, thwarting the silence that threatened to break them. “Earth is seemingly right behind either planets,” He scrolled past loads of information on his Starkpad, searching through hundreds of pages for a single piece of information, “Western countries are seeing the most devastation. We’re not experiencing as many...deaths per se, but,” Tony displayed a holographic account of a man limping through a neighborhood, barefoot and in a daze. His flesh appeared to be decomposing and his cries were animalistic. The sight sent shivers down Peter and Bruces’ radioactively altered spines, “cases like this are popping up more and more. The abnormalities in symptoms are unpredictable, and seem to intensify as the virus mutates or moves from one area to the next. For the most part, the symptoms seem to be consistent based on the area the infection was spread, but we...that’s just a hopeful guess.” Tony finished, retracting the video with a deep sigh. 

The Guardians had yet to share, but Rocket wanted to keep it as brief as possible. He’s not good with feelings; makes the situation feel too real. “Xandar went to shit. But the Nova Corps commissioned over a hundred hospitals to be built, those bastards are praying that’s all they gotta do” 

Rocket’s blunt narration elicited a few chuckles, effectively lightening the mood by a hair. But Fury didn’t allow it to linger for long. He spent the next fifteen minutes discussing safety protocols and theorizing who could possibly be the monster behind this attack, coming to no resolution. 

“With no treatment, no cure...the hospitals are essentially easing these people into death. All we can hope to do is slow the spread” Fury remorsefully ended his statement, lowering himself into his seat which overlooked the entire conference room. 

They were shocked, as Fury was never without a plan or way out. But Peter, who was typically silent as to not overstep, was struck with a sudden revelation. 

“Even if it’s an...Alien? Virus, shouldn’t there be someone with a cure? I mean, if someone created a virus as powerful as this, wouldn’t they have created an antidote should they wind up with it?”

“That’s exactly right Mr. Parker” Fury appeared impressed with Peter’s theory, giving him a quick nod and an even quicker smirk. He gestured for Pete to continue, fascinated by the kid’s train of thought. 

“And we know it’s a virus-virus and not some sort of spell or magic, right? So, theoretically if we find the creator, we find the cure.” 

“Shit kid, you just might be right. I’ve got someone in mind who may be able to answer your last question there, Parker. Hopefully he can make a quick entrance” Fury retrieved his phone from his back pocket, holding it close to his face as he typed out a message.

Tony groaned dramatically, “Please tell me it’s not who I think it is” 

“It is indeed Strange, Stark” Fury conceded with amusement behind his eyes. He enjoyed teasing his lot because morale tended to be low in situations like these, and goodness knows they could use some hope. 

“He’s an asshole.” 

“So are you. You’re practically the same person, he’s just taller” came Nat, who also enjoyed teasing her teammates. Mockery is a sport, and she’s Lebron. 

Tony’s mouth hung open as his head swiveled to and fro, looking for someone to refute the previous statement. Even Pete could only scratch his suddenly itchy head in response. 

The billionaires pouting proved to be ineffective as an effervescent orange portal opened a few feet away from Fury, revealing the Doctor himself. 

Fury ceded his seat to Strange, restating Peter’s question, an impressed expression painting his face. 

“I-Doctor Banner’s close colleague recently….passed on from this, leaving most of us quite puzzled as his symptoms rapidly developed out of the blue. His wife gave me a call in the middle of the night, a few days ago, she’d been growing worried because his symptoms were incredibly abnormal. When he’d succumbed, she offered to let us run some tests on him. And luckily, the virus cannot be spread once the host/victim has died. I searched his body for anything suspicious, any abnormality and what I found," Strange paused momentarily to gather himself before proceeding to his next statement, noticing Bruce wipe the few tears that managed to escape his being", was something so alien, so powerful that the body is forced to reject it, thus tearing itself from the inside out…as for now, we can’t rule out any dark arts, but this doesn’t appear to be the work of any Sorcerer, or at least solely the work of a Sorcerer. It may very well be a combination of forbidden sorcery and outlawed biological warfare...as I said, we can’t rule anything out for the time being.”

A hush swept over the room as the usually confident, cocky doctor folded in in himself, neglecting to add a self-righteous remark or a smirk that makes Tony's eyes roll to the back of his brain. Bruce excused himself from the meeting center, mumbling to himself as the door shut behind him. 

Fury spoke up in the seconds following the doctor’s exit, “Whoever concocted this virus has an objective...whether it’s selfish, monetary or something far more nefarious, there’s a bigger purpose behind all of this.” 

“Which supports Pete’s theory even more. So, maybe the son of a bitch wants to be found", Nat interjected. 

"The cure would make them the most powerful being in the universe" Steve added, noticing Peter shifting around apprehensively. 

"Ooh, not another purple ballsack chin maniac" Rocket whined exasperatedly.

The conference room erupted into erratic conversation, fear and confusion being thrown left and right. Fury said nothing, as he was in the middle of inputting some data into his phone. He’d had to alter his original mission plan anyways. Strange was a vital addition to the team, but he needed a few more minds and heroes if he wanted the plan to go off without a hitch. There could be no accidents, no miscalculations, no mix-ups, nothing. As the volume continued to soar to astronomical levels, Fury stood up, inserting himself into the chaotic force that was his team. 

Soon as everyone noticed the man (im?)patiently waiting (you could never tell), they ceased their conversation, gathering themselves like the “adults” they are. 

“I don’t truthfully have an entirely fleshed out plan, but I’m positive of one thing; It’s gonna require a collective effort. We have to be on one accord, and every last one of you have to bring your A game.” Fury said, walking rhythmically across the room. “Take the time you’ll have today and some of tomorrow to collect yourselves, train, cry or whatever the hell you have to do. Just get ready and be prepared. Avengers, you’re dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my social media to keep up with me if you like :) 
> 
> insta  
> @madiesmusica


End file.
